RV's Collection of BuTy Bromance Moments
by Rumpelstiltskin und Vladimir
Summary: Our collection of stupid, silly, fluffy bromance stuffs between Burt and Tyler. Likely written by one or the other of us, not both. Who knows. Enjoy! -not slash, but if that's yer gig, you can see it that way, we don't own yer mind yo- -cover drawn by Rumpy-
1. Coldness

**GUYS, LOOKIT WHAT RUMPY WROTE FER ME. I'm having serious Tremors fanfiction withdrawals ('cause yes, even we writers sometimes like to just read crap we ain't written), and demanded (begged, really) her to write me something last night. Preferably Burt and Tyler stupid silly bromance stuffs. She did it tonight. And I LOVE IT. It's so cute. And she said she'd write more. I'M EXCITED. And jealous, 'cause I seriously suck at writing b/romance things (or even dreaming them up, really), anD SHE'S SO GOOD AT IT, I HATE HER.**

**She also simultaneously made fun of herself (a crazy northerner) and me (a Plains girl who's used to warmer climates). I find it utterly hilarious, you may not. Yer loss if you don't.**

**Okay, enjoy guys.**

***DISCLAIMER* RV makes no claim to ow Tremors or its characters. They are the property of S.S. Wilson and ScyFy Entertainment. No profit is made from this writing.**

* * *

**Polar Plunge**

"Who the hell ever heard of graboids in the North East."

Tyler sat in the jeep with his knees to his chest and a blanket wrapped tightly around him. It wasn't Burt's jeep, but it was very similar, all open and military-ish, providing absolutely no warmth.

It's not like the tour guide-slash-monster hunter-slash-Burt handler had never been cold before. Desert nights could be freezing, and it's not like it never-ever snowed in Perfection. But he had NOT been prepared for this.

Burt gave him a sideways glance, pausing from piloting a remote-control-truck. "We actually know very little about the range of them, Tyler. Just because they first appeared in the desert doesn't mean that they won't reveal themselves to be able to survive in a multitude of environments. If they are one thing, they are adaptable."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I just mean, with all the mountains and trees and so many PEOPLE."

He hadn't been prepared for how LONG this cold had lasted. They had been in this little Connecticut costal town for days, and it had only gotten colder. The sun came out, and it was freezing. The sun went down, and it got even worse. Did you know that there was such a thing as it being "too cold to snow"? Tyler had learned that the hard way. He had spent the majority of his life down South- he'd been cold, even freezing before, but right now he was literally cold down to his bones. And nothing he did could warm him up.

And those dumb weird-accented Northerners mocked him, going out in moderate jackets like it didn't really bother them, while all he wanted to do was wrap himself in a heated blanket. And wrap that in a comforter.

Burt just shrugged, turning his attention back to the RC car.

"How did they discover the worm again?" Tyler asked, clenching his jaw to stop the annoying chattering of his teeth.

Burt sighed loudly, giving his partner something akin to a glare. "How many times are you going to make me go over this?"

"As many times as I need to make it make some sense!" he said, finally giving up and covering his face with his blanket.

"Some of the locals were taking the 'polar plunge' and running into the ocean when one got snatched by a graboid," he mumbled.

Just the thought of that ice-cold ocean water made Tyler shiver harder. "I'm never calling you crazy again, Burt. These people have actually made you look completely sane."

"Hm," the survivalist replied distractedly. After a moment Tyler heard a rustling sound and felt something else drape over his shoulders. He peaked out from his tented blanket to see one of the thermal blankets they used to hunt shriekers wrapped around him. Burt had his back to him.

Tyler felt a bit warmer.

* * *

**No one make corrections about the fact that Burt's truck is a truck and not a jeep, iT'S TOO BEAUTIFUL SO WHO CARES?!**

**-rabidly fangirling Vlad out**


	2. BURT SHOWERS BRING TYLER FLOWERS

**Okay, so about aaaa month-ish? ago, TeeeeerrrrRumpy was thinkin' up idea fer wordless friendy moments between people in different shows. I came up with this one (I wanted the title to be "Burt Showers Bring Tyler Flowers" but nooooo, she wanted something un-clever and BORING. pffft). She writ it up today. It made me giggle, haha.**

* * *

**Cheering Up**

Tyler sat in the passenger side of the Power Wagon in silence. Burt drove the truck, having practically refused to say a word since he agreed to let his partner help him patrol the valley. Tyler wasn't quite sure what what was bothering the survivalist, but he seemed quite down.

The tour guide gazed out the side of the the vehicle as they drove when something caught his eye. He waved frantically for Burt to stop, and the man did so in confusion. As soon as they were stopped, Tyler quite literally jumped out, not bothering to use the door. As usual, this garnered an annoyed look from Burt.

Running a bit of a ways back, Tyler stopped in front of a patch of desert flowers. Creating a quick bouquet, he jogged back to the truck and presented them over the door to the driver with a bit of a flourish and a goofy grin. Burt snatched them away from him with a roll of his eyes. He motioned for Tyler to hurry up and get back in the Wagon, with maybe - maybe - the smallest hint of a smile.

* * *

***purposefully brings up so she has to write it***

**Next one is shall include KITTENS!**

**-V**


	3. Dillie pt 1

**SHE WROTE IT. I'M DYING. XD THIS IS BEAUTIFUL.**

* * *

**Perfect Friendship**

"What's the box for, Tyler?"

"Nancy told me it was the anniversary of ya surviving the first graboid attack today."

"Mm, so?"

"Thought it deserved a gift!"

Tyler held the carefully wrapped gift box in two hands. It was rather nice, with bright-colored paper and a red ribbon tied so that the top stayed on. "Plus, I couldn't help but think this bunker of yours needed some life so I needed an excuse to get you this."

Burt had an expression somewhat close to a scowl. "You got me a plant?" he asked.

"No, I saw how that worked out," Tyler said, motioning to Nancy's housewarming present sitting dead in a corner. He handed the box to his friend.

Burt got a good idea of what it was as soon as it was in his hands. He could feel something moving- make that stepping- around inside it. Frowning, he pulled the bow and took the top off the container.

A little cream face greeted him, twitching gossamer whiskers at him as it sniffed his fingers. Big copper-colored eyes turned onto him, and the scrap of fur offered him a tiny, "Mew".

"You got me a cat?" Burt said, shock on his face.

"Wrong again. I got ya a kitten. The cat part comes later," Tyler responded, watching the survivalist carefully.

The feline placed its two front paws, one of which was bright white, on the side of the box to stretch up and attempt to sniff his face. Burt stroked its back gently, carefully pushing it back down. "I don't need a cat, Tyler!"

"Sure ya do, Burt!" Tyler grinned. "This little girl will keep you company while yer here doing whatever the hell you do, and you won't have to set up any more mousetraps. Two birds with one stone! And while I'm more of a dog person myself, she's just the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Be lyin' if I disagreed," he mumbled indignantly under his breath. "I don't have time for a pet."

"You've got plenty of time for a cat!" Tyler countered. "They don't need a ton of up-keep. Pretty self-sufficient. Don't really like people. Heck, Burt, you could be a cat yourself!"

The older monster hunter sent him a glare before looking back down at the cat. "Will you leave me alone if I agree to give it a try?" he had to admit, those big eyes were starting to sway him.

"Yep. But first, she needs a name."

"I don't know what to name it!"

"First thing that comes to mind, come on!"

"Thirty-aught Six."

"Shoulda seen that one coming. It's too long."

Burt sighed. "Fine! Dillinger."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Dillie's cute. Sure, Dillie."

"No. Dillinger."

"Dillie's cute," Tyler deadpanned.

* * *

**"The cat part comes later." Tyler, you are channeling Legolas, I swear.**


	4. Dillie pt 2

**Not exactly bromance between Burt and Tyler in this one, but still awesome.**

**Dillie, Part ll! (R said she's makin' a whole little story for her, hehe)**

* * *

**Click Click**

"Oooooh, Burt!" Nancy said. "Is that Dillie?" she asked the survivalist as he entered Chang's with a box under one arm. He offered a short nod in response.

"How was Bixby?" Jodi asked from behind the counter.

Tyler spun in his chair to face his partner. "What were ya doin' in Bixby?"

Burt offered him something akin to a glare. "I was spending a good portion of my limited income on this kitten you made me take. I wasn't exactly prepared for Dillinger."

Tyler shrugged as Nancy asked, "Can I see her?"

Burt handed her the box, adding a tight, "Careful" under his breath.

"What did ya get fer her?" Tyler questioned while Nancy cooed over the small cream tabby.

"Everything I could think of," Burt said. "Food, bed, clicker," he listed.

Jodi raised an eyebrow at him. "'Clicker'?"

"For training," he replied.

"You can't train a cat with one of those. I'm pretty sure that only works on dogs," she said, handing him a coffee.

"Negative." He took a sip of his drink. "They can easily be trained just as well as dogs."

Tyler chuckled. "I knew you were a cat person, Burt."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he mumbled, sitting at Nancy's table, and Dillinger leapt out of the woman's arms onto his chest. A bit surprised and wincing at the tiny claws digging through his shirt, he pried her off slowly.

"Mean's yer anti-social."


	5. Pffft Canadians

**Lookit! I made a one shot! Ain't ya proud a me? XD**

**-Vlad**

* * *

**Maple Snow Candy**

The wind was bone-chillingly cold and carried the frozen, fresh scent of snow. The town was silent, all sensible people curled up in their homes with hot chocolate while playing board games, watching Christmas specials, or sleeping in their warm beds. The only vehicle on the streets was a desert camouflaged truck with an open cab, leaving the occupants to the mercy of the weather.

Burt struggled between getting to the hotel as quickly as possible and not dying in a fiery crash on the icy streets. He may be a hardened survivalist in a winter coat with a blanket across his lap, but he wasn't made of whale blubber.

Tyler seemed more at ease in the passenger side. He leaned against the door, watching the twinkling snow on the ground slide past.

"You know," Tyler spoke up suddenly, lifting his head to look at his partner. "It's a pity we don't have any maple syrup right now. We should see if we can get some from one of the stores here. This snow looks perfect."

Burt nearly stopped the truck completely gazing back at him. A gust of wind reminded him to keep his foot pressed on the gas. The hotel was only another block. He could see it. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Maple taffy."

"What does maple taffy have to do with snow?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "'Cause that's how you make it. Heat up the syrup, pour it onto the snow, let it goop up a bit, scoop it up, and eat it. I had it all the time when I was little."

Burt really did stop the truck this time, right at the entrance of the hotel parking lot, ignoring the frozen air gusting into his face, and just stared. Tyler blinked back at him.

"What?"

"That is the single most Canadian thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth."


	6. Ruh Roh

**So I wrote another one based off a certain joke thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat none of you know about yet. Enjoy~**

**-V**

* * *

**It Happened One Night**

Burt had no idea how Tyler found out. He never said. It was one of Burt's most closely guarded secrets that he never spoke about or hinted at even when he was alone in his bunker. No one had ever known the secret. No one was ever going to.

Until Tyler showed up at Burt's door in the middle of the night, holding an oversized Scooby-Doo doll in his arms. Burt almost hadn't even seen his partner behind the giant thing. Tyler had set it down in the doorway, gave Burt his best smile, and said:

"I won this for my date at the fair in Bixby, but she doesn't like Scooby-Doo. Weird, right? So I figured, since yer such a huge fan of the show, you'd like it. Good night."

And then he had gone, leaving Burt standing there with the life-sized stuffed dog with his mouth hanging open.


End file.
